Ten I love you's
by Meemowlune
Summary: The ten times Marshall says I love you and the one time Fionna does.
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to write something.. next chapter soon up.**

**10 I LOVE YOU'S.**

The ten times Marshall said I love you and the one time Fionna said it back.

Marshall watches her from afar, he can smell the scent of strawberries when the wind blows in his direction. He likes the way she laughs obnoxiously loud and claps her hands as she gasps for air when the girl in front of her says something funny. Fionna's eyes land on Marshall and all of the humor has left her eyes, she's serious and tilts her head to the side to examine him better.

Marshall makes no effort to look away, in fact he's taking this moment to memorize the color of her eyes until its engraved into his mind. She looks away when her friend tugs at her arm questioning her blank stare. Fionna lazily gestures to Marshall not so subtly and her friend begins laughing and Marshall doesn't know why it bothers him. Is she unattainable? Too good for him? Fionna frowns when her friend, Marceline tells her about Marshall Lee and his reputation for playing girls and just using them for their bodies.

Fionna becomes more aware of Marshall days after the intense eye contact they hand. He seems to watch her and follow her but he hides very well. He'll walk with friends and pretend he's going to class but it's just to make sure Fionna gets to class okay because everyone knows Marshall doesn't go to class.

After a few weeks of watching, Marshall takes the first approach and talks to Fionna. It's an awkward conversation and he regrets it being their first conversation.

"Did you kill him?" Marshall asks, eyes wide.

"He'll be fine." Fionna rolls up her sleeves and wipes away the sweat on her pink tinted face. She was "assaulted" by the guy in her chemistry class but all the guy wanted was to ask for the chemistry notes, instead he got a face full of fist.

"I think I love you." Marshall blurts, his cheeks tinted pink and mouth ajar from his sudden outburst.

Fionna chuckles softly, she's heard of Marshall. Marshall never falls in love. "You're funny." She smiles and they walk home together in an agreed silence and it's nice.

The next few weeks they kick it as friends, close friends, and eventually lovers.

Fionna is stiff for the beginning of their relationship, she only said yes to satisfy her friend Marceline and being open minded. She's tense when Marshall hold her hand, walks her to class, hugs her, pokes her, and they have yet to kiss but that's for another time which Marshall by the way is upset about. He's been wanting to kiss her for weeks but he knows she's far from ready.

It takes Fionna a good week to get used to Marshall's constant physical touching and she finds him a bit clingy when she speaks to her guy friends which are the majority of her friends. Fionna has developed feelings for Marshall but they are far from strong, like if Marshall suddenly vanished off the earth itwouldn't effect her much. However on Marshall's side, she's his world.

**Thanks for reading, please review. Yehhhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boom another chapter within a week, Tell me you love me? Sike i'm sorry if it sucks... Yeehhdhesfkfkfjet Please review, keeps me going. And ah yeah lets shimmy into the sunset. Oh and I'm sorry its a bit boring right now, i'll lighten it up next chapter.**

**10 I LOVE YOU'S.**

It's a month into Fionna and Marshall's relationship and he's already thinking about his love for her.

Fionna and Marshall spend a lot of time together, she's not used to having a boyfriend and Marshall's not used to having a serious relationship even though they've only been together for a solid month. He doesn't take her out though, she convinces him that seeing him at school is enough but she only says that to get space. Marshall tends to suffocate her with hugs and lacking kisses.

She decides to give him her first kiss later that week and it isn't as special as she'd like it to be but it was nice. She sees him waiting for her outside, to walk her home as usual and she presses her lips gently on his but rough enough to feel. He's taken aback but he smiles warmly at her and pulls her into an embrace. They walk home silently and that's when he comes to the conclusion of knowing nothing about Fionna. He later finds out that it was her first kiss from Marceline, he feels horrible because it should've been special or something romantic but it's too late. Fionna becomes a bit distant for a while, making up excuses to stay after school, eat lunch with friends, basically anything to avoid Marshall Lee. Marshall definitely takes notice and gives Fionna space but it's difficult to allow her to be alone at times because she's always bombarded with other guys

It's cold when he says it again, they're eating ice cream during lunch out in the field and he muffles it into the cold substance. "I love you." He whispers into his ice cream and she turns stiffly towards him but dismisses it, she thinks he's talking to his ice cream but never the less if it was directed towards her she wouldn't believe it. Marshall feels too hot under his thin sweater when she ignores his words but he doesn't let it get to him.

"Fionna..." Marshall startles her with his sudden call.

"Mhmm." She replies, allowing her eyes flicker up to his face for a moment before looking at her book again. They're at the library, on the couch, and with too much space between them. Marshall feels cold and he starts wondering if he's forcing her to be with him. All the other relationships Marshall has had before went well, usually girls clung to him but Fionna was different. "C'mere." He speaks with little words around her because she seems to enjoy the silence. She looks up at him with an eyebrow raised, questioning his motive before scooting over but there is still a lot of space between them. Marshall sighs angrily and turns to look the other way because Fionna is being stubborn, she knows he wants to hold her. He's chewing on his lips, ignoring her because if thats what she wants, thats what she'll get. With Marshall's eyes somewhere else Fionna feels cold, his attention is usually on her but now its off somewhere else. Fionna sighs heavily before prying at Marshall's body, moving him around so she could sit comfortably on his lap. She rests her head on his chest ad she can hear his heart beating too fast to be considered normal. "You're cute when you're mad." She inhales his pine scent and blushes at the warmth radiating from his body.

"Thanks." He smiles so hard it begins to hurt because Fionna lacks showing love or compliments. Marshall wonders why its so hard for her to show love but he doesn't mind.

He'll ask _someday_.


End file.
